1. Technical Field
The process and compositions described herein are useful for assembling airbags, which are useful in vehicle applications.
2. Problem to be Solved
Conventional airbags are made of coated woven fabrics. Panels forming the airbag and patches in the airbag are sewn together to provide sufficient mechanical strength. These airbags may be assembled by, for example, bonding a first panel and a second panel together with a silicone adhesive applied to the periphery of the panels and thereafter sewing the panels together with one or more seams of sewing thread. The seams are sewn through the silicone adhesive to provide sufficient gas imperviousness when the airbag is deployed. These properties result in a relatively time consuming and expensive process to assemble airbags, in which multiple steps are required to seal and sew seams. There is a need in the automotive industry to improve process efficiency for assembling airbags while maintaining other airbag properties.